Convicción
by Ashril
Summary: Freezer ha resucitado, los mas poderosos guerreros de la tierra han ido a su encuentro. Pero... ¿Y Trunks y Goten?.


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenece.

One shot para el concurso _Mubi Fanfiction_ lanzado por el grupo _"Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball"_

* * *

 _ **Convicción**_

* * *

Desde el momento que Goten nació se realizó esa conexión, aunque Trunks era muy pequeño instantáneamente tiró de su madre para acercarse más al menor, sus enormes y expresivos ojos azules se enfocaron en el pequeño bebé bostezando en los brazos de su madre, estiró su pequeña y regordeta mano y lo tocó, ambos niños se observaron sonriendo, quizás era cuestión de sangre, tal vez ambas mitades intentaron ser una o tal vez sólo fue una chispa del destino.

Hijos de dos de los guerreros más poderosos del universo, destinados a ser leyenda. Ambos, puño con puño, siendo siempre un equipo, complementándose sin dejar de lado la inocencia de su infancia.

Desde ese momento era difícil mantener separado al pequeño Trunks del bebé Goten, constantemente lloriqueaba para ir a visitarlo, y esta situación aumentó cuando Goten aprendió a caminar. Casi siempre estaban juntos, Trunks siendo el mayor era el líder, el estratega, el cerebro del equipo.

Estuvieron juntos en miles de aventuras imaginarias; peleando espalda con espalda contra enemigos tan feroces como el terrible monstruo bajo la cama y el misterioso hombre del saco, enfrentando en su mente a los poderosos enemigos de sus padres y cuando crecieron un poco se enfrentaron a la realidad juntos. Una realidad que superaba con creces a cualquier fantasía infantil. Enfrentaron la muerte, apoyándose, consolándose, volviéndose más fuertes. Juntos un día fueron uno solo, juntos formaron al poderoso guerrero Gotenks, la esperanza de la humanidad.

Después de haber sido uno mismo, los lazos se afianzaron más y más haciendo su amistad una hermandad inquebrantable, unidos desde las más infantiles travesuras hasta las situaciones más serias. No había plan de Trunks que Goten no siguiera a ojos cerrados. Hasta este día…

Trunks abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sorpresa que cambió a enojo ante la negativa de su mejor amigo. El poderoso ki de Freezer podía sentirse en todo el planeta eclipsando los miles de ki de su ejército, los más poderos guerreros habían ido sin dudar a su encuentro, todos, exceptuándolos a ellos.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo Goten?!— gritó Trunks, bajando la voz rápidamente al recordar que Videl y Milk los escucharían—. ¿Cómo es que no piensas ir?

Goten aún limpiándose la humedad de las mejillas, mantenía un semblante serio poco común en él.

—Ya te lo dije Trunks, no iré.

—¡Pero Goten! ¿Acaso quieres perderte toda esa diversión? ¿O es que acaso te has convertido en un cobarde?

—¡Por supuesto que no Trunks!. —Salió de su seriedad por un momento Goten—. ¡No soy ningún cobarde! –Elevó la voz hacia Trunks provocando que éste sonriera de manera discreta, pensando que con eso sedería.

Ambos niños dejaron la conversación cuando escucharon pasos acercándose.

—Niños ¿Qué sucede? —Entró a la habitación Videl con la pequeña Pan en brazos—. Espero que no estén planeando en escapar chicos, en serio. —Frunció el ceño—. Gohan dijo que este tal Freezer era muy peligroso.

—Jejeje, claro que no pensábamos hacerlo Videl, ¿verdad Goten? –Le dio un codazo al niño a su lado.

—Pero Trunks tu acabas de decir que… —No termino de decir cuando las manos de Trunks le cubrieron la boca.

—Sí, acabo de decir que nos quedaremos aquí, aunque vallamos a morir del aburrimiento —Agregó una nota dramática a su voz.

—Más les vale chicos, en serio, además, la señora Milk está sentada frente a la ventana así que no pretendan escapar. Y si no quieren ser castigados será mejor que se comporten. –Salió de la habitación arrullando a su bebé.

—Bha, como si un castigo pudiera detenernos, ¿no Goten? —dijo con aires de suficiencia mientras le soltaba la boca.

Goten suspiró con algo de cansancio.

—Ya te lo dije Trunks, no iré.

—Déjate de bromas Goten, no podemos perdernos esa pelea, no es justo que los demás se diviertan, además somos más fuertes que muchos de ellos, no pueden simplemente dejarnos aquí, si mi papá estuviera aquí no se hubiera opuesto a que fuera.

—No estoy bromeando Trunks, no pienso ir, y no porque sea un cobarde como dices. — Frunció el ceño molesto—. Yo también quisiera ir a pelear.—Nuevamente bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. –Pero se lo prometí Gohan.

—¡Gohan es un tonto! Y tú también eres un tonto por prometerle algo asi.

—¡Oye mi hermano no es un tonto! Y yo tampoco, lo soy.

—Ambos son unos tontos, nosotros somos guerreros, Goten ¿Hace cuánto que no tenemos una batalla real? ¿Qué no quieres poner a prueba tus poderes? Así nadie nos tomará en serio, además nuestros padres no están, es nuestro deber proteger la tierra, ¿No quieres eso ? ¿Acaso quieres que los malos destruyan la tierra mientras no hacemos nada?

—Yo… —La voz de Goten empezaba a dudar, sabía que Trunks tenía razón, se moría de ganas por ir a pelear, pero no podía, le había prometido a Gohan, después de que había llorado y pataleado por ir, su hermano le explicó que tenía que quedarse a proteger su familia. Debía hacerlo, si él se iba ¿Quién impediría que uno de esos soldados llegara a su hogar, le hiciera algo terrible a su mamá, a Videl y su sobrina? Gohan había confiado en él, le había confiado a su familia, él no podía defraudarlo así.

—Nos necesitan más allá, ¡necesitan a Gotenks!, vamos Goten, hasta mi mamá esta allá. – Trunks se sentía frustrado, quería ir, pero también quería que su amigo lo acompañara. Goten se estaba poniendo demasiado terco.

—¡Ya te dije que no! –Le gritó molesto a su amigo—. Si quieres vete tú a pelear, yo no pienso moverme de este lugar.

Ambos niños dejaron de discutir por un segundo al notar que el ki de sus padres apareció en el lugar de la batalla.

—¡Mi papá ha llegado! y tu papá también, Goten.

La emoción fue notoria en el rostro de Goten, se moría por estar en ese lugar, sin duda sería una increíble batalla.

—¡Wooow! ¡Esos ki! ¡Son realmente impresionantes! Ahora tu papá está peleando contra ese sujeto ¡Goten tenemos que apurarnos o no veremos nada!

Goten permaneció parado apretando más y más los dientes, quería ir, quería estar en ese lugar observando a su padre peleando contra los malos.

—No. —volvió a decir, exasperando a Trunks.

Trunks notó la determinación de Goten en sus palabras, en el fondo sabía que por una vez no iba a lograr convencerlo.

—¡Has lo que quieras! —Le grito Trunks profundamente herido—. No es como si te necesitara, si quieres perdértelo es tu problema. No pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo y energía convenciéndote ¡Te vas a perder de una gran pelea por tonto! —Se dirigió a la ventana.

—No todo se reduce a pelear, a veces también es necesario proteger, de que nos sirve tener tanto poder si no somos capaces de proteger a los que amamos –susurró Goten. —Quedarme aquí no es perder el tiempo. ¿Qué tal si mientras estamos ocupados peleando los tipos malos llegan aquí? ¿Quién protegerá a mi familia?

Trunks se quedó reflexionando por un momento, las palabras de Goten rodaban en su cabeza, pensó en sus abuelos, pensó en Mai y sus locos amigos. ¿Quién los protegería si las cosas se salían de control? Sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia la ventana.

—Entonces, ¿piensas ir? —Preguntó Goten deseando poder hacer lo mismo.

—No. —Respondió con seriedad Trunks—. Voy a mi casa con mis abuelos, pero antes pasaré a buscar a Mai, debe estar asustada.

Goten le sonrió, su amigo lo había comprendido

—Además acabo de sentir el ki de papá, es enorme, va a pelear contra ese sujeto, seguro lo acabara rapido. – Goten aun serio sonrió, una réplica en miniatura de su padre ante una pelea y Trunks con su sonrisa torcida levanto el dedo con aprobación transmitiéndose con ello que todo estaba bien. Ese pudo ser el último momento de ambos, justo fue cuando el malvado Freezer en un ataque tramposo hizo explotar todo el planeta, sin saberlo el tiempo regreso hasta justo ese momento de nuevo y Trunks salió por la ventana volando ignorando los gritos de Milk, él también tenía a quien proteger.

Tal vez ninguno de los dos estuvo en la pelea, pero ambos hicieron su parte. Y al final terminaron complementándose nuevamente, Goten había sido la conciencia de Trunks.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, es esta mi explicación de por que los niños no fueron a pelear. Si, es verdad que Gohan dijo que los dejaron por que era peligroso pero me parece raro que no hayan escapado.


End file.
